degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Underneath It All
The mid-season premiere of Season 11. This episode is separated into two parts in the U.S. Part 1 premiered on Feb. 20th and Part 2 on Feb. 24th. In Canada, this episode premiered as an hour long episode on Feb. 24th. This episode also marks Alex Steele's return to Degrassi, but she is now Tori instead of Angela Jeremiah. Making her portrayer the first cast member ever to leave the cast and return as a different character.. Summary Summer's over and a new year begins at Degrassi. Fiona is ready for a fresh start and realizes she had a quite a good rep to the other students ahead of time, but when a party at her loft leads to a senior prank, who will be to blame? Somebody better turn on the air conditioner because Clare and Jake's relationship is hotter than ever now that they're living together. Meanwhile, we meet a new set of ninth graders who get their first Degrassi-drama experience. Katie's little sister, Maya meets Zig but Tori and Tristan warn that he's bad news. Main Plot Fiona decides that this year will be a fresh start for her. She quickly sets her eyes on becoming friends with Marisol and Katie, and ends up sitting with them in Science class instead of Imogen, so she doesn't look weird. After talking to Marisol about the rumors about her that have spread last year, she reveals to her that she's a lesbian, and Marisol is okay with it because "there's enough competition for the limited male talent at Degrassi". Fiona asks Marisol and Katie about what they thought of having an exclusive senior party at her loft tonight, and they gladly accept and work on the guest list. Fiona is later walking down the hall, on the phone, making plans for the party when she bumps into Eli who's talking to Imogen. Eli asks Fiona about his invite and Fiona says she didn't think he'd be interested, but Eli says he knows Imogen would be interested. Fiona then decides to invite Imogen, who is surprised to hear that Fiona was very much like her 2 years ago, revealing she's a recovering alcoholic who just got back from rehab over the summer. Later Fiona runs into Katie and Marisol and tells them about inviting Imogen, they get mad, but decide it probably won't be all that bad. Imogen shows up to Fiona's loft before the party in a tutu. Fiona tells Imogen that she thinks she'll look better in a certain elegant dress with her hair down and leaves Imogen to change into it. Midway through the party, Imogen comes out and gains the attention of all of the guys, even Drew, to which Katie scolds him for. Imogen suggests they play Charades, but Marisol makes fun of her for that suggestion and Fiona covers it up as a joke. Fiona then suggests they play Truth or Dare. When Owen selects Fiona when playing Truth or Dare, Drew says girls always pick Truth, so to prove him wrong, Fiona picks dare. Owen dares her to drink a bottle of tequila and when Fiona seems reluctant everyone starts calling her a chicken. Imogen screams "Leave her alone, she's an alcoholic!" but Marisol and Katie quickly negatively react to Imogen saying that's a "lie" so Fiona goes with it and asks Imogen why she would say such a thing. Fiona gets out of drinking the tequila by saying she doesn't want to barf at her own party. Fiona suggest they should go do a senior prank at the school, to which Marisol reveals that Katie has the keys to. They all persuade Katie to go through with it and head over to the school. Katie eventually gives in. They wrap the whole cafeteria in tin foil. When Imogen says she wants to go exploring, Fiona says that's not safe and they should stick together. Marisol suggests going with her. Marisol and Imogen leave when Drew and Owen come running saying the cleaning staff is in the vicinity. Katie and Fiona don't want to leave without Marisol and Imogen, but Marisol just comes out of nowhere, saying Imogen ran off somewhere. They all leave without Imogen. Fiona clearly is apprehensive to do so. The following day, Mr. Simpson is questions Katie, the student president, about the prank. Katie, eager to maintain her presidency, acts innocent and pretends to be dedicated to discovering the culprits. Mr. Simpson mentions that a student was caught by the cleaning staff. Katie walks over to meet Fiona and Marisol. It's quickly established that Imogen was the student caught, and that she's to be interrogated by Mr. Simpson later. Fiona says that she's willing to take the blame to protect the presidency titles of both Katie and Marisol. All three girls commit to defending their innocence. Fiona feels obliged to go and influence Imogen not to disclose any information to Mr. Simpson when she's interrogated later - so she makes a plan to visit Imogen at home. Fiona skips first period to go and influence Imogen to keep quiet. She walks over to Imogen's house to give her some orange juice and a slightly stale croissant. Imogen appears shocked to see Fiona at her house. Imogen begins to mention the prank last night, to which Fiona interjects, saying that she doesn't need to apologise. Imogen inquires as to what precisely she needs to be apologising for. Fiona explains that she doesn't need to apologise for being caught, but just has to take all of the blame. Imogen doesn't like the concept of being a scapegoat, but Fiona reminds her that she was the only one caught. Imogen subsequently defends that she was locked in the theatre whilst listening to her iPod - she accuses Marisol. Fiona, outraged at this accusation, asks Imogen why it's so hard for her to fit in, to which Imogen replies that Fiona was different last year as she didn't care about popularity. To conclude the conversation, Fiona tells Imogen that if she tells Mr. Simpson that anybody else was involved, then they'll deny it. Fiona walks into the Degrassi Daily newspaper office to meet Marisol and Katie. She assures them that Imogen's going to keep quiet about their involvement. Katie expresses her former concerns about Mr. Simpson finding out about her involvement, and states that she was seconds away from a heart attack. Fiona relays the information about Imogen supposedly being locked in the theatre, to which Katie suspiciously glares at Marisol. Marisol admits that she did lock Imogen in the theatre, but only as a practical joke. She excuses her actions by saying that she did them in honour of Fiona, as Imogen called her an alcoholic. Fiona admits that she is actually an alcoholic, but she's recovering. She feels bad about the way that she treated Imogen, as she was only trying to protect her the night before when she disclosed that information about Fiona being an alcoholic. Fiona seems determined to take the blame as well, but Katie and Marisol remind her that Imogen's only going to get a weeks suspension, and it'll practically be a vacation for her. This assures Fiona somewhat. Later, Fiona is eavesdropping while Mr. Simpson lectures Imogen on the corruption of her acts. Imogen exits the office in disgust, and is even further upset when Fiona offers to take Imogen to a film or out for dinner to compensate for the punishment that she has been dealt, which is a month of suspension and indefinite probation. Imogen reveals that she did attempt to tell Mr. Simpson the truth, but he failed to believe her as it was suspicious that she waited until the punishment had been dealt out. Fiona apologises for the dilemma that Imogen's facing, to which Imogen states she wished that she'd never wanted to be Fiona's friend, as she's just as bad as Katie and Marisol. Imogen turns around and walks away. Fiona asks if there's anything that she can do, to which Imogen orders "leave me alone". Later, Fiona, Marisol and Katie discuss Imogen's punishment in the Degrassi Daily office. They can't believe that Mr. Simpson came down as hard as he did, as he used to be a big softy for punishment. Fiona says that the only thing that they can do to compensate is confess. Katie asks why they would do that. Fiona states that it would cause Mr. Simpson to be more lenient on the punishment, as Mr. Simpson can't suspend 20 seniors for a month. Marisol gives in, and says that her and Katie will come clean with Fiona, as it's important to Fiona, and Fiona's important to them. Fiona thanks them profusely, and then goes off to arrange a meeting with Mr. Simpson for after school. After, the three girls are in Mr. Simpson's office for the meeting. Fiona confesses that it wasn't Imogen acting alone that caused the foiling of the cafeteria, and that she had help. Marisol rebuts by saying that when Fiona told them that she was there as well, they told her to confess, as they couldn't let Imogen take all of the blame. Fiona gives Marisol a look of disbelief. Mr. Simpson asks if this is true, to which Fiona replies that Katie and Marisol were there as well. Marisol asks how Fiona could make such an accusation, and Katie reinforces this lie by saying that they were at Marisol's house, and there are over 20 people who could back up this statement. Katie and Marisol leave the office. Mr. Simpson says that he thought that Fiona would change this year. Fiona defends that she has. Fiona barges into the Degrassi Daily office, as Katie was giving Maya advice on High School and boys. Katie tells Maya to go and wait at Marisol's car as she deals with the drama of Fiona. Fiona has been suspended for a week, is on probation indefinitely and has to spend her entire weekend cleaning the cafeteria. Katie apologises, but offers a chair on the social committee and friendship to Fiona. Fiona reacts and says that they were never friends - as friends don't do this to each other. Fiona walks out in disgust. The next day, Saturday, Fiona walks into the cafeteria (a bell can be heard ringing, which is odd considering it is a Saturday). Fiona brings two extra strong coffees, one for her, and one for Imogen. Fiona tells Imogen that Katie and Marisol backstabbed her. She goes on to say that she always does this, she always messes things up, and this year she doesn't have Holly J. to assist her in restoring peace. She doesn't have anybody. Fiona sincerely apologises to Imogen, and informs her that she got her suspension reduces. Imogen asks how she is supposed to stay mad at Fiona when she's such a sad sack. They make plans to get Katie and Marisol back. Imogen asks if Fiona has a plan, to which Fiona admits that she doesn't, albeit they have all year to formulate one. Fiona hopes that she and Imogen can still be friends after the entire conundrum. Imogen replies that it's dependent on whether she can give Fiona a make-over. Imogen wraps Fiona's torso in tin foil, as part of her make-over. Fiona tells Imogen in a cordial manner that she's a weirdo, to which Imogen laughs that she is, and that Fiona's going to like it. Sub-Plot Clare and Jake are being dropped off at Degrassi when Glen asks Jake who he's been texting all morning, as Jake receives a text message from concerning her desire to kiss him. Clare changes the subject, knowing where the question would go. They both leave the car and as soon as Glen drives off, Jake and Clare kiss. Clare walks into class and takes a seat behind Connor, where she asks about his program. He says it went fine and asks Clare why she's not sitting next to Alli. Clare tells Connor that Alli tried to steal her boyfriend so they are no longer friends. Connor asks if she succeeded and Clare says no. Connor then asks who her best friend is now and Clare says Jake. Jake is later seen in the cafeteria talking to Owen and Drew about his new living situation, to which they ask "how many rooms have they 'done it' in?" Jake shakes off the question and Clare comes up to him and says how good it is to see a friendly face after deflecting death stares from Alli and Jenna all morning. Owen and Drew leave them alone while laughing and Clare asks why they were acting so weird. Jake tells Clare that since they were living together, they thought that they've had sex. Clare asks Jake if he wants to and Jake says of course, but he knows that Clare isn't ready. Clare tells Jake they should have a talk tonight. Jake is seen at home, on the couch, when Clare comes up to him and sits down next to him. Jake expects that they're going to have sex now, but Clare says that she needs to make sure they're ready, emotionally. She gets a magazine and comes back and starts asking Jake the questions in the magazine like, "how do you feel about your partner?", "do you feel like your partner is your soulmate?", "what would you like to gain out of this experience?". Jake answers none of the questions seriously and Clare asks him how she's supposed to know if she's ready for sex or not. Jake says you just feel it, so Clare says she's not feeling it then, and walks away mad. Later, when they are about to have a intamate moment, Jake stops it saying they aren't ready. A hurt and angry Clare breaks up with him. Later when Helen asks if they want to go shopping as a family Jake Gives Clare a last look before Walking out the door. Clare is seen crying for a moment, then wiping her tears and following her family. Third Plot Marisol is seen in her car, driving Katie, and her new niner sister, Maya to school. Katie stresses out over her welcome-back speech to which Marisol says she should relax. Katie tells Maya that she's going to like Degrassi and have friends in no time, despite wanting to go to an art school. Maya is seen walking down the hallway, looking for the music classroom when she bumps into Zig, who asks her to save his life. She pretends to be his girlfriend and yells at him, so another niners (that Zig presumably doesn't like) leaves her alone. They both start to like each other and introduce each other when Zig asks Maya to meet him at The Dot after school. She accepts. She finally finds the band room and apologizes for being late. Ms. Oh says it's alright and assigns her to the cello. She goes to find an empty seat, in front of Tori and Tristan who are looking for Zig. Maya asks if they are talking about Zig Novak, and when they say yes, Maya informs them that Zig is now in art. Maya asks if Zig's a friend of there's, to which Tristan responds that Zig isn't a friend. Tori tells Maya that Zig is a player who uses girls then breaks their hearts, so it would be advisable to stay away from him. Maya is later seen waiting for Katie and on her laptop looking up Zig on FaceRange. Katie shows up and says Zig is cute and asks Maya if she has a crush. Maya explains how he asked her to The Dot but Tori and Tristan say that he's the devil and Katie tells Maya that before she started dating Drew, lots of people said he only cared about sex, which ended up not being true. Maya decides that she'll find out herself if Zig is really that mean. She goes to The Dot and Zig shows up a few minutes late. She asks Zig about Tori and Tristan and why they hate him, and he offers to explain it to her, once they find a table. The next day, Zig walks Maya to class when he notices Tori and Tristan staring at them. The bell rings so Maya walks into class. Tori asks Maya what she was doing with Zig, and Maya says they were just friends. Maya explains to Tori about what Zig told her and says that she's not Zig's type, which angers Tori. Tori picks up her Trombone and blows all of her spit in Maya's face. This obviously angers Maya who gets up and jumps on Tori and proceeds to fight with her. Ms. Oh sends them both to the office, where Mr. Simpson talks about how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting on the first week of school. They both get a week of detention. When Mr. Simpson walks away, Tori starts crying to Maya about Zig and how they had a good relationship but all of a sudden, Zig just started ignoring her and how she needs closure. Maya offers to talk to Zig for her. Maya talks to Zig about it and Zig decides he should go talk to Tori himself to give her closure. Later, Zig comes back to Maya and reveals that he realized he had no good reason for breaking up with Tori and they got back together. Tori thanks Maya and says they'll all have so much fun together this year. Maya is later seen talking to Katie, where she expresses she never realized how much she liked Zig until he was gone. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvuVFHTvdaY&ob=av2n Underneath It All" by No Doubt]. *This is the first episode to air in the US before Canada since Keep On Loving You *The new characters will replace the graduates in the opening sequence. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Tori, Zig and Maya. Tristan had his debut in Dead and Gone (1) *It will be aired as an hour-long special in Canada, but in two parts for the U.S. *This will be the mid-season premiere. *On February 20th, TeenNick aired almost all the Now or Never ''episodes back-to-back, leading up to the premiere of ''New Beginnings. Nowhere to Run wasn't in the back-to-back episodes marathon. *The first half of this episode will premiere in the United States before it premieres in Canada. *This marks the beginning of Zig and Tori's second relationship. *This marks the end of Clare and Jake's second relationship. *This marks Connor's first appearance since Paper Planes (2). |-| Gallery= Gallery 113233-4.jpg 113233-3.jpg 113233-2.jpg 113232-1.jpg dkjsflshdf.jpg fdsdsss.jpg KatieMari.PNG Fionaaa.PNG imogen and some random kid who looks like a pedophile.png ddddddddddd.png Blow dat thing qurl.jpg Ewwwwwww spit .jpg ToriandTristan.jpg Tumblr lux7n0qM921r1dmlio3 250.png ImoImoEmo.PNG 0fionaisflawless.PNG degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-1.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-2.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-3.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-4.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-6.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-7.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-9.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-10.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-11.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-image-12.jpg Underneathitallpic.PNG Ms. Coyne.PNG leowen.png leoclare.png lekooteimogen.png tumblr_lzqab1ecwk1r3pup0o1_500.png Imogen and some random kid.png mayatherevelantone.png Mayaisrevelantnotyoutoriandtristanohandtristankeepwearingthatsnazzyscarfokie.png degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-1.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-2.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-3.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-4.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-5.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-6.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-7.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-8.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-9.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-10.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-11.jpg degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-12.jpg Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-full-p23.jpg Under141-640x358.jpg Under8-575x360.jpg Under10-575x386.jpg Under9-575x364.jpg Under1-575x321.jpg Under7.jpg Under11-575x355.jpg Under12-575x325.jpg Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h06m39s67.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h09m42s70.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h10m55s25.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h11m52s48.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h12m55s193.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h16m17s157.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h18m03s188.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h19m35s114.png vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h20m06s156.png Besties.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-03.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-04.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-05.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-07.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-09.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-10.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-11.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-12.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-13.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-14.jpg Degrassi-episode-1132-15.jpg 0032.jpg 0040.jpg 453456.jpg 00093.jpg reter5t45.jpg 00242.jpg 00272.jpg 00289.jpg fgrdtret.jpg Degrassi31.jpg Degrassi48.jpg Degrassi-2129.jpg Degrassi-3176.jpg Degrassi-3192.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h36m55s44.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h37m38s0.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h37m55s157.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m03s18.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m17s123.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m54s251.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h39m32s111.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h40m17s76.jpg Tumblr m1931uF8KP1qbk0b8o1 500.png Normal th degrassi s11e32040.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32034.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32031.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32029.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32007.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32003.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32000.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32078.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32076.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32066.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32059.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32058.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32055.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32054.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32051.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32084.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32083.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32080.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32179.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32176.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32173.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32154.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32152.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32140.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32136.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32134.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32132.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32128.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32117.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32116.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32114.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32106.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32097.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32094.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32091.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32086.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33046.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33040.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33023.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33010.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33001.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33000.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32211.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32209.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32208.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e32181.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33087.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33086.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33084.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33083.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33082.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33072.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33070.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33060.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33056.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33049.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33048.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33168.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33165.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33163.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33160.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33158.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33157.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33146.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33140.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33137.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33129.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33106.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33101.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33092.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33217.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33216.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33213.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33211.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33209.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33207.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33203.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33202.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33200.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33198.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33194.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33185.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33182.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h18m09s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h09m48s92.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h24m29s189.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *Degrassi: Coming in 2012 *Degrassi: New Beginnings *Party With Degrassi *MuchMusic Promo {01-16-2012} *MuchMusic Promo {01-17-2012} *MuchMusic Promo {01-27-2012} *MuchMusic Promo {02-17-2012} *Degrassi: The New Class *TeenNick Promo {02-13-2012} |-| Quotes= Quotes |-| Featured Music= Featured Music "Because I'm Awesome" by The Dollyrots is heard when Maya and Tori are fighting. "Astronaut" By Robyn Dell'Unto is heard when Jake and Clare are kissing. |-| Links= Links *Watch Underneath It All (1) on Putlocker *Watch Underneath It All (1) on Gorillavid *Watch Underneath It All (1) on Movpod *Watch Underneath It All (2) on Gorillavid *Watch Underneath It All (2) on Movpod *Download Underneath It All (1) *Download Underneath It All (2) *Download Underneath It All (1 and 2) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Two-part episodes